Aphrodite
by FablesMind
Summary: Aphrodite is the story of the "Horror Spawn" and what happened when they made contact with, the Cullen family and with Bella. Rated M for some lemons and strong language.


**Note:This is just a prologue, things will tie in with twilight in the next chapter. Lemons will be few and far between. Tell me what you think.  
**

**Aphrodite**

A few times in history something amazing happens, something unexpected, something breathtaking, something impossible. Unfortunately not all of these things are pure, and well meaning. In fact these "impossible" things are hardly ever completely pure and good. This is a story about such a thing, an impossible thing that caused pain and misery everywhere it went.

Ironically it all started in an Inn, one of the kinder places of the world where troubles simply melt away as people chat with their friends. Of course in the year 1203 very few things were going well, most of the men were off fighting in the crusades and that just left the women. At the time they were more worried about their survival than drinking till they couldn't walk straight.

Of course when you're in love, things change. Just like they did for Jenifer, for she was having a very interesting affair with a tall, broad shouldered, strong built young man named James, however his most distinguishable feature was the fact that he was a werewolf. He was the last of his kind, since the humans started a war against all unholy creatures the werewolf's were dying. Jennifer didn't care, she loved him no matter what he was and all she wanted to do is spend the rest of her life with him. The same went for him, for he knew that he too would eventually be hunted down and killed and he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his days with the girl he loved.

"Hello James!" said the town guard as James passed through the gate.

"Hello there Peter, how are things going?" James replied

"Not bad, although I have been out in the sun for hours now!"

"For hours my ass, you have been there for 20 minutes." said Beatrice a local girl that too had been trying to get into a serious relationship.

"I can't chat now, I have to get to Jen's by 1 o'clock or she will have a fit."

"Alright see you later then." yelled Peter as James disappeared in the crowded marketplace.

James arrived at Jennifer's house at about 12:00, by 1 o'clock they were already walking along a forest path about 3 km away from the town.

"You know we have been going out for the past 3 years" said Jennifer.

"And we are 18." she continued.

"What are you getting at?" asked James, although he had a pretty good idea already.

"Well, I want to get married" she replied.

"I do too, but I'm a werewolf and you're a human, it's just not right."

"Come on James, what are you afraid of? The townspeople have no idea of your identity and my mother would be more than happy to see me married and becoming a woman."

"I know but, what if they found out about me?" asked James.

"They won't, and if they do we will run away, just you and me" she replied.

Things continued this way for quite some time, James always being a bit hesitant, but eventually he stopped resisting knowing that deep down it was what he really wanted.

"So you would accept me as your wife?" asked Jennifer

"With all my heart." replied James

"However, I am pretty sure that the proposal of marriage is my part" he continued

"I completely agree, it is, and I didn't do it for you. I just reminded you." Jenn replied.

"Very well thanks for the reminder."

"Anytime James, anytime."

"We have to head back, it's almost dark and we don't want the full moon to catch us." Said James

"You know we have plenty of time, it seems to me that something is bothering you. You seem nervous. And I have never seen you so hesitant when talking to me before. "

"Look Jenn, I really love you I really do but, my days are numbered." James replied

"What do you mean?" she asked feeling that there was a solid tone of seriousness in his voice

"A few days back, I came across a village I never knew existed, it was way after dark and I ran right in front of the gates before realizing what I had done."

A horrified look came over Jenn's face; she knew that her relationship was as good as over. The second the Townspeople heard the rumours it would be over, surly one of the guards from the village would recognize him. Then he would be burned at stake the same way every "unholy" creature was dealt with. Anger built up inside her, she was disgusted at her culture and at the priests who condemned these "unholy" creatures as monsters when they could be the most devoted and kindest of beings.

"They will never kill you, I won't let them" she spat

"You know you can't fight all the townspeople, you would only get yourself killed too" replied James

"No, you are wrong, I may not be able to fight them but I will not let your kind die out." Said Jennifer

"I will carry your child, and then we shall see what the townspeople do about that!" she said

"Jennifer, you know I can't ask you to do that."

"I know that's why I am demanding it of you! You do not deserve to die, you are a gentle creature that has given me only good times and joy for the past three years. I will bare your child and let them multiply so that your kindness and good nature may live to see the times after we are all gone."

"Jenn even if we tried you know we can't mate, we are two separate species" James protested.

"But there is a chance!" she countered

"Listen Jenn…"

"No James I will not listen, you will not change my mind about this." Jennifer interrupted.

"Fine have it your way, I assume you have a time and place all picked out already"

"Don't you get smart with me, and yes I do, same time as today is at my house by 1 o'clock"

"Ok Jenn, I'll be there but at least think about what you have said" replied James

"I will but it won't change my mind"

And so they parted, Jenn had at that very moment sealed the fate of mankind. Her actions were blinded by her love for James, and his were blinded by her. They could not see that imminent problem that they would create.

The next day James was heading to town, nearly certain that Jenn changed her mind. But as he got clos he was to surprise to see her waiting for him about half a kilometer away from the town gates.

"Psst, James, over here" whispered Jennifer

"What's going on?"

"The guards from the village are already at my town, they have your picture everywhere, not to mention that everyone is looking for you. You were easily recognized from the description."

"Wow, news travels fast."

"This is no time for your sarcastic jokes! Besides we have business to attend to." said Jennifer.

"You didn't change your mind, did you" James inquired.

"Not at all" she replied firmly.

They walked a good ways away from the town, where they could be sure no one was close.

After a good few hours of walking they found an interesting place where they decided to rest. It was a small clearing in an otherwise forested area. It was cool since they were on the foot hills of a large mountain.

"What a nice place." said Jennifer as she sat down.

James walked around a bit scouting the area.

"Indeed, look what I found" he replied.

Curiously Jennifer walked beside him only to be astonished as she set her eyes upon four hot springs, all slowly draining into a small stream that lead deep into the forest.

"You know James, I think things will work out" Jenn said softly

Slowly she sat down and took off her shoes; he sat down beside her, both with their feet in one of the hot springs.

One thing lead to another and they made love. The moans could be heard for a distance, but they didn't care the just loved that they were together. As night came James turned into a werewolf, however it didn't matter for he had learned to control himself around got out a picnic blanket. And they just laid there.

After sometime she slept on the picnic blanket, as his fur kept her warm and safe. At that moment she knew that he was hers and she was his.

Over the next nine months few good things happened. James was caught by the town's people and burned at stake. As Jennifer mourned his passing she went into labour. Unfortunately, the baby that she and James had created through pure love had turned into a monster of misery, pain, and death.

Jennifer died giving birth to Nôђr, an evil creature that was neither Human nor werewolf. He had run amok through the cities of Europe, impregnating hundreds of women.

Soon this new species did not need humans to reproduce. They mated amongst themselves and multiplied into great numbers, however they were never seen by humans. They lived in the shadows, and feasted on any unlucky creature to be caught by their hunting parties. As the years went on Nôђr died at the age of 546. And most of the creatures have dispersed themselves throughout the world. Living lives in the most remote places.

The humans found many dead bodies and started name them all victims of the Horrorspawn.


End file.
